Sunday Chores
by Redwolf1187
Summary: Levi likes to have everyone clean their rooms in the barracks on Sundays. On one such Sunday Levi gets some cleaning assistance from Eren Jaeger. Levi X Eren One shot. Yaoi. Includes nudity and sexuality and intended for mature audiences.


Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Levi x Eren Jaeger Pairing

**All characters are ©Hajime Isayama and are by no means my own. This is an act of fiction and has nothing to do with the series Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).**

"Sunday Chores"

Levi thrust his callused hands into the bucket filled with water again, swirling the sponge around and vigorously squeezing it so that it absorbed the most of the soapy water inside. When he felt the sponge was sufficiently filled with liquid and soap he lifted it out of the bucket slowly and squeezed it gently to release some of the water before slapping the sponge onto the hardwood floor.

Levi liked a clean barracks, and every Sunday it was ever solider's job to get his and her room cleaned up before Levi came in to inspect it. And if it didn't pass Levi's test, well, to say there would be consequences would be an understatement. Last week Armin had slept in too late and neglected to clean up his room, the floor was caked in muddy footprints from the late night drill in the rain from the previous evening, clothes were strewn all over the floor and bed, and there were papers and air tanks scattered all over the desk.

When Levi yanked Armin out of bed he was put to work scrubbing his floor with a toothbrush before getting stuck with two weeks worth of mucking out the stables. Levi scrubbed at the hardwood floor, sitting on his knees with a handkerchief wrapped around his head and mouth to keep his hair out of the way and to keep the dust and smell of soap out of his nose. He grunted slightly with the effort to make sure that any and every speck of dirt and dust were cleared away before shifting slightly to his right to work on the next area.

From the doorway Eren watched the scene, Levi hunched on the ground on hands and knees using a sponge to scrub away the grime. He watched as the excess water on the floor seeped into the floorboards and spread out into larger sections of the floor, the bubbles of soap glistening in the early morning sunlight that was streaming in through Levi's un-shuttered windows. He watched, mesmerized as Levi methodically bullied an area at a time into cleanliness, momentarily picking up the sponge and dunking it in the wooden bucket at his side to load it up with more soap and water. He watched as Levi's muscles rippled under his shirt with the effort of cleaning the floor and wondered momentarily what it would be like to feel those muscles rippling against his own skin.

Silently Eren took off his boots and left them just outside the door to Levi's room and rolled up his sleeves. Levi, so involved in his housework didn't notice that he had an audience until he heard the floor just behind him creak and he whirled around, accidentally knocking over the water bucket in his haste and spilling the lukewarm soapy water across the floor, soaking his pants. Eren stared at him in surprise, a small grin starting to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Jaeger! Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?!" Levi shouted crossly at Eren who tried to get control of his ever-widening smile. "Now look what you've done!" Levi said and pulled his handkerchief down from his mouth, motioning at his now completely soaked pants. Eren wiggled his toes in the water as he stood over Levi who was openly glaring at him.

"Well, if I had known that I was interrupting some intimate time you were having with your floor I would have knocked. I was coming in here to offer my assistance." Eren knelt down on the floor, letting the water soak up into the knees of his trousers, "But now that you're all wet and I am the cause of it," Eren said, his voice dropping slightly as if they were conspiring some great scheme together, "it seems only fitting that I should help get you into something more dry." Eren's eyes danced with mischief and Levi raised an eyebrow at him as if in question before the hint of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Eren," Levi said keeping his voice low and suddenly looking serious, "you know that we can't. Not only is it forbidden for an officer and a fellow solider to have _that_ kind of relationship, it's really not okay for two _men_ to be in that relationship." Levi watched as the cheeriness in Eren's face faded slightly and Levi smirked, "Besides, I know I don't like someone that is stupid enough to leave the door wide open." Eren's face brightened up and he quickly rose and quietly shut the door, locking it to secure it. While Eren was securing the door Levi stood up, unbuttoning his white shirt slightly at the neck, the excess water dribbled off his pants and glittered in the sunlight. He walked up behind Eren silently and when Eren turned around Levi was directly in front of him, pinning Eren between himself and the door.

Eren put his hands on Levi's hips just as Levi aggressively kissed him on the mouth. Levi's lips were hot and fervently planting kisses all over Eren's lips and at the corners of his mouth. Eren kissed Levi back and slowly began to trail his hands around the muscles in Levi's back, the same ones he had been gazing at earlier. Eren felt Levi's hands running through his hair and soon he felt Levi pull his head closer to Levi's face. Levi's tongue began to flick back and forth between his mouth and Eren's lips before pushing its way into Eren's mouth, swirling around inside before going back into it's rightful owner's mouth.

Eren's hands were now working their way down Levi's pants and slowly pulling up Levi's tucked in shirt. Eren marveled at the difference in temperature in Levi's body, his back was warm from cleaning in the sun and his legs were soaked cold because of the spilled water. Eren could feel his own pants and legs getting cold and wet from their contact with Levi's limbs. Levi detached his face from Eren's for a moment and looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. "You want to move this frenzy to the bed or…"

"Floor." Eren replied and Levi looked at him puzzled, "But the floor is soaked." Levi protested and Eren smiled impishly at him. "I know, and I am kissing a boy that is dirty. We need to clean you and this floor up." Eren began to walk Levi backwards away from the door and into the sunlight. All the while he had one hand slowly working at undoing the buttons on Levi's shirt and the other hand was wrapped around Levi's back. "Sit." Eren commanded and helped Levi gently sit down on the wet floor. The sunlight felt great on both of them and helped to take the chill off that their wet clothes were beginning to give them.

Levi pulled Eren down onto the ground so that they were both kneeling in front of each other, Levi with his shirt half-unbuttoned and opened, pants drenched with a slight bulge beginning to form in his crotch, hair still covered by his handkerchief; and Eren with tousled hair, wet pants, and a gleam in his eyes. Levi began to unbutton Eren's shirt while Eren finished with Levi's shirt and started to take it off of him. Levi shrugged out of the half wet garment one arm at a time, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Eren's shirt.

"Damn these buttons." Levi muttered and Eren chuckled as Levi decided to just rip the remaining buttons off of the shirt. "What if I liked that shirt?" Eren asked dryly and Levi shrugged. "If you liked it so much I'll just buy you a new one. Now, where was I?" Levi asked rhetorically and pushed Eren onto the cold wet floor. Levi watched as Eren's body tensed for a moment as it adjusted to the change in temperature, his nipples perking up slightly in protest. Levi grinned and french-kissed Eren again, letting his hands run up and down Eren's sides, every so often tweaking Eren's nipples.

Levi slid his left knee in between Eren's legs and pressed it against Eren's crotch, feeling the heat emanating from it and warming up his soaked leg. Eren moaned slightly, his body tensing as Levi applied just enough pressure to make it a mix between pleasure and pain. Levi could feel Eren's manhood growing, threatening to burst free of the restraints of his trousers and it turned Levi on to know that he was having such an effect on Eren. He smiled wolfishly at Eren before starting to trail kisses from Eren's mouth, down his right-side cheek and neck, nipping just a little at Eren's neck as his Eren's hands started their own wayward travels across Levi's exposed chest.

Eren wriggled slightly on the cold floor, his hands tracing designs on Levi's chest and grazing his fingertips lightly across Levi's nipples. He could feel a growing need to get his pants off, his penis becoming harder by the minute as he watch Levi slowly trail his tongue around his nipple before sucking on it, _hard_. Eren arched his back as Levi swirled his tongue around his pert nipple and sucked hard on it again. Eren could feel hands suddenly at his waist, one hand expertly unbuttoning his pants and the other gently massaging his dick through the fabric of his trousers and boxers.

Levi, when he was done sucking and teasing one nipple, slowly made a trail of kisses and licks over to Eren's other nipple to perform the same action. Levi could feel a growing sensation in his own pants as well as the were beginning to become uncomfortably tight in his excitement. Levi glanced up at Eren's face which was becoming more and more flushed by the moment. He wanted to make sure that he did a thorough job of cleaning his dirty boy. Levi had just finally finished with Eren's pants and began to use both hands to shrug them down Eren's hips when he felt Eren start to gently pull him by the hair towards his face.

Eren pulled Levi up and started to kiss Levi passionately, performing a full expedition into the far reaches of Levi's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Levi and rolled him over so that now he was straddling Levi. He felt Levi stretch out beneath him, his back arching him up and into a deeper kiss as Eren started to unbutton and slide off Levi's pants. Once Eren had Levi's pants slipped down as far as he could push them with his hands without breaking the kiss he was sharing with Levi, he used his foot to pull the wet pants further down towards his ankles. Eren traced lines from Levi's knees up to his hip bones and stomach before finishing one final kiss for Levi and began to leave a trail of kisses down Levi's stomach towards his groin.

Eren could hear Levi breathing hurriedly, as if trying to keep calm, his face flushed with activity. Eren began to trace a line of kisses on both of Levi's hip bones towards his crotch before pausing for a moment to gaze at Levi's erection. He glanced up at Levi for a moment before slowly and methodically licking up the shaft of his penis as if it were some giant lollipop. Levi grunted with pleasure and felt his hair stand on end as Eren torturously licked up and down his length before swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Please." Levi said breathlessly, barely above a whisper, before taking a sharp breath as he felt the wet-hot inside of Eren's mouth plunge down on top of him, slowly sucking up and down on his length. Eren used one hand to move up and down along the shaft at the base of Levi's penis to prevent Levi from bucking too aggressively and choking him, while the other hand continued to trace lines up and down the length of Levi's body, occasionally twisting a nipple. Levi gasped openly, rotating his hips in time with Eren's movements to maximize the changing of pressure inside of Eren's mouth.

Levi tangled a hand into Eren's hair and began to slowly move Eren's head up and down as he began only to focus on the feeling of being devoured by the hot mouth below. "If you continue on this way I'm not gonna last." Levi muttered as Eren sucked the entire length of Levi's member into his mouth and hummed lowly. Levi shuddered and gasped with pleasure before Eren performed a final swirl over Levi's head and came up for air.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess it's your turn to do me." Eren said with a smirk and Levi looked up at him, panting. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I want to give you head?" Levi challenged and shoved Eren to the floor, flipping him onto his stomach and taking his hips up into the air. "What if I have something else in mind?" Levi teased in a gravelly voice and added some spit to his left palm and some spit to his right palm before taking his left hand and reaching around Eren's left leg to grab the steaming hot rock-hard erection that he had been neglecting while Eren had been helping him out.

With the right hand Levi smeared the spit on and around Eren's anus, gently massaging his pointer finger around Eren's entrance before sliding it inside a bit at a time. Eren sighed , rocking his hips back and forth slightly as he felt Levi's callused hand rub up and down his shaft and swirl around the head of his penis. All at the same time Levi finally got his pointer finger inside and he pulled it in and out in time with the movements he was making with his other hand. Levi felt Eren's hole loosen up and so he began to insert a second finger, making a scissor-like motion once both were inside to help stretch out Eren's entrance.

Levi added more spit to his right palm and used it to moisten up his own erection before guiding the head of his penis towards the entrance to Eren's anus. Levi rubbed his dick around the hole, gently pressing into it as Eren moaned softly into the floor. Levi had gotten the tip inside and began to rock his hips back and forth slowly as he pushed his way inside Eren. Eren felt pressure build up inside of him as the sensation of Levi's dick slowly rocking back and forth inside of him began to take focus. When Levi managed to get the entirely of his length inside Eren both of them grunted with satisfaction.

"I'm going to start to go faster." Levi said and Eren nodded as Levi began to move faster inside of him, his hand matching his thrusting speed as he gripped Eren's dick tighter in his hand. Eren placed his face on the floor, sticking his ass higher into the air which allowed for Levi to have greater access to Eren's prostate. With each thrust Eren moaned, getting louder and louder as Levi went faster. "Shh! Eren they'll hear you!" Levi hissed, letting go of Eren's manhood to get a better grip on Eren's hips before thrusting even faster. Eren bit down on his lip to try and keep himself quiet and felt a twinge in his groin, signaling to him that he was getting close. "Mhm, getting close." He managed to choke out and suddenly felt Levi twisting his body around so that instead of sitting doggy style Eren and Levi were facing each other for a moment before Levi pushed Eren down so his back was to the floor.

Levi kissed Eren on the mouth, thrusting ever faster into him as he snaked his hand around Eren's dick and jerked his hand up and down to match his thrusting speed. They were both panting into each other's mouths in between kisses as a bubble of ecstasy rose in their loins, quickly expanding with the fervor of their movements before with a final gasp from Eren they both came, Eren shooting a mess onto his chest and Levi's, and Levi shooting his own hot load into Eren.

They both paused for a moment, breath held as they rode out their moment of pleasure, before Levi collapsed heavily onto Eren's chest, smearing semen in between the both of them and breathing heavily. Eren was out of breath and tangled his fingers into Levi's hair and they both lay there on the cold wet floor, the sun streaming in on them through the open shutters, and sighed.

After several minutes Levi sat up slightly and looked at Eren, "You know, this sort of defeated the purpose of cleaning." Eren grinned and tousled Levi's hair. "Then I guess we'll just have to clean each other up before we try to clean up the room again, eh?" Levi smirked back and gave Eren a long kiss before curling up on Eren's chest to rest.

End.


End file.
